


Follow Your Fire

by Shirak



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirak/pseuds/Shirak





	Follow Your Fire

盖文•里德，男性，36岁，在手头为期四个月的人口失踪案终于结案的晚上，推脱了警局同事喝一杯的邀请，驱车赶往某处隐蔽的宅邸。别搞错了，他可不是被包养的小白脸，他只是应邀来……住一晚的。至少在他带薪年假的第一晚，他有了个不错的去处。  
被领进门的盖文熟门熟路地把外套丢在门口的沙发上，他倒是想像个绅士一样递给身边的美女说声谢谢的，不过在克洛伊面前着实没有必要来这套，对这栋豪宅的主人也是。隔着挺远盖文就听到了游泳池的水声，奢侈的资本家，可怜的社畜警探小声抱怨。他身上依然残留着底特律任性降雨的痕迹，被打湿的几绺额发垂在额前，湿漉漉的水汽在温暖的房间里蒸发，让他看起来全无往日盛气凌人的骄傲神色。  
“看起来我的小狗还认得自己家。”撑在泳池边的卡姆斯基带着点笑意看向自己的血亲。  
“谁他妈是你的狗，和安卓在一起太久你是已经失去辨别物种的能力了吗？”毫无力度的指责淹没在布料里，盖文拽掉上身的衣服，大方地当着他哥哥的面开始解皮带。他就快被这鬼天气折腾死了，警局这帮人竟然还愿意冒着雨去喝酒，真他妈的好兴致。他现在只想睡一觉，或者做点什么放松的事。  
大概是已经习惯了在家随意的单身生活，直到脱到只剩一条内裤的时候盖文才有点不自在地挠挠脸颊，把丢在地上的衣服捡起来交给克洛伊，眼神扫过泳池，“你就打算这么在水里泡着？”  
“下来。”卡姆斯基穿着泳裤，盖文可没有，没想到一段时间不见这混蛋又变态了点。  
他还没傻到一脚去把卡姆斯基踹到水里然后让自己整个儿滑进泳池，这死法太不体面，他完全可以跳下去然后抓着卡姆斯基的腰把这个混蛋拖进水里淹他个半死——盖文不会为这个愚蠢的想法感到抱歉，卡姆斯基确实是个混蛋，他绝对不会道歉。

五分钟后盖文坐在泳池边，谨慎地和卡姆斯基拉开一段距离，泳池的水并不冷，室温也相当合适，他还得花点时间适应那一池血水。直到整个人泡进水里盖文才终于解除了戒备状态。每次都是这样，他需要时间卸下紧绷的状态。  
温热的水流放松了肌肉，让盖文眯起眼睛，有钱人的生活不是吹的，要知道这时候他回家能得到的至多是一个热水澡，而不是全套的贴心服务。除了扫地机器人以外拒不接受智能安卓入住的警探家保持着单身男性该有的生活水平：乱中有序，意思是只有盖文能在五分钟内找到他自己想要的东西；除了咖啡和啤酒之外任何食物都可能中断供应；还有永远待收拾的洗衣篮和衣柜。而卡姆斯基无需动手，他的安卓管家就能轻松替他处理一切。大概盖文还是有点羡慕的，不过一个拿着基本工资、整日泡在凶杀现场的警探似乎对生活品质也没法要求太多。

卡姆斯基看着对面似乎快睡着的小混蛋，他的弟弟确实是有在短时间内惹恼靠近他一切生物的本事，不过这不代表盖文只有招人讨厌的一面。或许是二十多年来已经习惯了盖文的烂脾气和满嘴没溜的脏话，偶尔他还会觉得这挺有趣的。对着外人龇牙咧嘴示威的野狗在他面前变回了任性的家犬，装模做样的威胁失去了往常的攻击性。卡姆斯基没养过狗，但他觉得盖文和宠物狗有种微妙的共通之处，不经意的心机和对注意力的需要，还有某些时刻不必要的占有欲和保护欲。  
“盖文，我要回房间了。”卡姆斯基开口。  
他的弟弟没吭声，背对着他趴在泳池边。  
卡姆斯基笑起来，游上岸假装不理会盖文准备离开，果然，闭目养神的小野狗立刻行动起来，嘟哝着一些听不清的脏话，迅速爬上泳池并接过克洛伊递来的毛巾，边擦着湿淋淋的头发边跟上对方。

湿透的布料贴在身上不好受，盖文讨厌这种感觉，但他还没好意思到在克洛伊面前脱光，再说卡姆斯基泳池前这片奢华的玻璃幕墙让他有种被暴露在众人视线里的诡异感觉，他可没有这种癖好。围上浴巾，盖文快步赶上对方，“你现在还有工作吗？”他没等卡姆斯基回话，自顾自接下去，“这可是你邀请我才来的，否则我才不想大老远开着车跑到这鬼地方。该死的伊利亚，你最好有点待客之道。”他骂骂咧咧地抱怨，全然忘记了自己的客人身份。  
盖文一脚踩上卧室的地毯，像只大狗般甩甩头试图抖落头发上快要滴落的水珠，丝毫不在意脚下昂贵的地毯有多么难以打理，卡姆斯基自己都不在乎。盖文不知道他是懒得开口，还是因为万能的仿生人管家能够迅速利落地搞定这一切。  
他不爽地踢了一脚地毯，一抬头撞上了另一个人，“Ouch！”盖文揉着鼻梁，微微仰头怒视着比他高几公分的兄长。这他妈就是不公平，凭什么卡姆斯基这种成天泡实验室的nerd还比他高？  
卡姆斯基甚至不需要开口都能从盖文变来变去的表情里读出每一个想法，他的弟弟真的很不会掩藏自己的小情绪。他把盖文让进里间的浴室，“你该洗个澡。”  
这一点盖文没拒绝，他需要这个，卡姆斯基家的浴缸是罪恶的温床，盖文发誓这里面有点他不明白的魔法，否则他为什么躺在这里无法起身？

 

盖文甚至没费心把自己擦干，为什么要浪费这个时间？他俩都知道等一会儿他们得重新洗个澡。因此他只裹着浴巾走出来，重重坐上床，难以置信地看着卡姆斯基换上了干净的衣物向他走来。  
“认真的？”盖文觉得有种上当受骗的愤怒，尽管从一开始卡姆斯基就没说过他们等会儿要做某些事。  
“你今天很累了，盖文。”卡姆斯基俯视着他，盖文想辩解的。但卡姆斯基摇摇头，制止了他快出口的话，然后转身翻找了一阵，拿了条干净的浴巾走过来，“坐着别动。”  
盖文没来得及出声，织物从他头顶罩了下来，他憋回去了一声即将出口的PHCK，垂下脑袋方便他的兄长动作。  
老实说盖文一点也不排斥这个，柔软的织物盖在头顶的感觉让他感觉舒适安全，卡姆斯基——伊利亚的动作意外地温柔。他不认为伊利亚会习惯为人服务，但盖文或许是例外。盖文闭上眼，放心地在阴影里露出一个小小的笑容。他们靠得很近，伊利亚的手指偶尔会插在他凌乱的发间，盖文不自觉地仰起头，像等待主人爱抚的狗崽一样。他有点迷迷糊糊地开始期待那双手落在别的地方，耳后，颈侧，沿着锁骨滑下去……  
他的兄长也许真的会读心，恍惚中盖文被抬起下巴，感觉到一个吻落在头顶。  
他睁开眼，对上卡姆斯基浅色的眼睛，“伊利亚，我想要你。”

+  
“哇哦，就算过了这么久，我也会为你这玩意居然是有温度的感到惊讶。”盖文跪坐在卡姆斯基身上，贴着对方的下身有一下没一下地撩拨着。  
卡姆斯基挑眉，盖文的垃圾话几乎不会停止，除了某些时刻。过去他还会让盖文在这种时候闭嘴，虽然对所谓的情趣和氛围毫无兴趣，但他总归对一只聒噪的野猫容忍度有限。  
好在盖文懂得见好就收，并且长时间的观察后卡姆斯基终于发现他的弟弟在这件事上有一点点不合时宜的害羞。倒不是说他就会躺在那任凭盖文演独角戏，但他推测盖文对自己显得太过主动的事实有点不好意思，因此总是用过多不必要的话语和调情掩饰窘迫。  
“你没必要为了这种事害羞，盖文。”在某次被指出的时候盖文难得地红了脸，“闭嘴。”他弟弟咬牙切齿，撑在卡姆斯基两侧的手抓紧了床单。他的手臂因为长时间的支撑有些发抖，而卡姆斯基伸手握住盖文的腰，沿着腰侧摸上肋骨，拇指缓慢有力地在略微汗湿的皮肤上勾勒着骨骼的轮廓。盖文抖了一下，不自觉屏住的呼吸被打断，发出了一声破碎的呻吟。

而现在盖文依然沉浸在肾上腺素轻微上升的兴奋感觉里，在最初的半个小时里盖文总是显得游刃有余，卡姆斯基乐于让他享受掌控局面的错觉。  
盖文低下头，和兄长交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，这就像是某种暗示和习惯，并非意味着他们的关系有多密不可分，最起码和热恋中的情侣完全不同。卡姆斯基闻上去兼有海水和木料的味道，盖文嗅闻着对方身上熟悉的气味，凑近对方的颈窝试探性地舔舐着那里的皮肤。供职于DPD的猎犬在年幼的时候就学会了靠气味辨识他人，卡姆斯基的味道总是在变化，墨水和塑料元件受热的奇怪味道，后来变成了海水和松木的味道，有时候又是浓郁的麝香，但盖文逐渐辩认出深藏其中的属于伊利亚的气味，它和深夜时分靠近的体温以及晚安吻联系起来，让他觉得安全。  
盖文把自己埋进去，贪婪地汲取着人类的温度和味道，只有在这种亲密无间的时候他还能假装自己是个孩子，可以肆无忌惮地被兄长搂在怀里。这是属于盖文的小秘密，他并不拒绝和人类的皮肤接触，甚至他渴望别人的触碰。在他和卡姆斯基还年幼的时候，盖文总能设法从兄长那里讨到一个拥抱，而后他越来越习惯于在没有旁人的场合靠近卡姆斯基，像讨食的猫一般蹭过对方的手掌、双臂和胸口，青少年的身体贴合得如此紧密，没人能察觉这之中隐而未现的罪行。但年龄的增长让他耻于开口，即使他们最终滚上了床盖文也没好意思向卡姆斯基要求更多，他甚至有意无意地在其他时刻拉开彼此间的距离，克制自己靠近的冲动。该死，他不是七八岁的小孩了，盖文确信没有哪个人会在这个年纪还如此渴求来自兄长的非性意味的拥抱和抚摸。

意识到这一点让盖文恼怒地张开口，用力咬在卡姆斯基的颈侧和肩膀，在颈动脉旁的啃咬带着不言而喻的危险意味，但卡姆斯基只是因为盖文泄愤似的力道带来的疼痛皱起眉，随后推开了盖文的脑袋。盖文带着不满的神情瞪着另一个人，卡姆斯基搂住盖文的腰，另一只手移上来用手指撬开牙关，拇指抚摸着下排尖锐的犬齿。齿尖陷入皮肤带来了轻微的疼痛，卡姆斯基没在意，他将手指探入更深，惹得小野狗发出了一声不快的哼声，但立刻，盖文就反射性地叼住手指舔舐起来。从以往的经验里他学到了怎样取悦卡姆斯基，让对方失控太难，盖文任凭对方的手指探索着自己的口腔，一面不安分地坐下身蹭着对方，试图让卡姆斯基快点进入正题。  
盖文的耐心正在耗尽，他耐着性子让卡姆斯基的手指滑出口腔，描摹着他下颔的轮廓。而他只能不满地哼哼几声，闭上眼睛让卡姆斯基尽情地触碰。盖文从来不想承认的是，卡姆斯基确实在他们的关系里处于主导地位，盖文也许有这样的力量在打斗中占上风，但他从未真正强迫卡姆斯基做过什么。他只是等待着，等待卡姆斯基开口，等待对方邀请，等待对方满足了好奇心，然后反过来满足他几乎满出来的欲望。

卡姆斯基凝视着对面的男人，他的弟弟早就不是当初那个容易受到惊吓、小狗似的男孩了，盖文现在的混蛋模样恐怕不会说服他的同事们他曾有着卡姆斯基印象里瘦弱、可怜的小野狗的形象。卡姆斯基并非不知道盖文在警局里的名声，不过他不大在意，他知道盖文的底线在哪里，也知道如何让这个男人在他面前崩溃。卡姆斯基不是真的对盖文一无所知，尽管他放了大部分精力在仿生人研发上，但他有限的在人类身上的注意力几乎都集中在了他的弟弟身上。自大的小混蛋，容易头脑发热，在社交上缺乏足够的耐心和对人的尊重，极度渴望关注。  
卡姆斯基终于解开了松松垮垮围在盖文腰胯上的毛巾，他的手掌很熟悉底下这具身体了，他的脑海里印着每一条伤疤的位置和它们的来历。盖文不会知道他的兄长对此了如指掌，他依然照常抱怨着卡姆斯基有多爱他的工作，这个冷血的混蛋竟然拥有人类的躯壳而非仿生人完美的设计。  
盖文终于惹得卡姆斯基身体力行让他闭嘴了，他得意地露出了胜利者的笑容，然后被卡姆斯基的进犯逼出了几声急促的喘息。该死的伊利亚，该死的天才，伊利亚把他的弱点和敏感点掌握得一清二楚，只要他想，几分钟之内盖文就会失去防御，咬着嘴唇吞下所有的呻吟。

接下来的事情顺利多了。  
盖文闭上嘴，抓着卡姆斯基的T恤让对方的手指在他体内进出，卡姆斯基相当有耐心，他会一直等待盖文适应整个过程并且开始兴奋才会插进去。而盖文甚至不需要额外的抚摸就会硬起来，他坚硬的勃起抵着卡姆斯基的小腹，随着动作留下水痕。  
“你快点……进来。”盖文小声说，他就快发疯了，伊利亚比往常更有耐性，不紧不慢地用手指操着他，让他发出断断续续的声音。盖文扭了扭腰，让自己被刺激得高昂的阴茎能够获得更多刺激。  
卡姆斯基低头，停下了手上的动作，在盖文又惊又恼的叫骂里圈住了对方的阴茎。盖文即刻止住了斥责，伊利亚不常给他做手活，盖文没要求过，他一直觉得他的兄长把性爱当作一件解决生理欲望的捷径——不需要恋爱和太多时间，简单的干一炮让彼此满意就可以了。现在他却主动给自己解决？盖文迟疑地看着卡姆斯基，不知道自己是不是应该打断这个让对方快点插进来更好。  
他还是欣然接受了这一切，小幅度地动作着配合卡姆斯基的手，黏糊糊的前液流了一手，盖文看着他的兄长握着自己的性器，居然有点喘不过气的感觉。他把脸埋在卡姆斯基胸口，抵着对方的肩膀做支撑。视觉刺激让他硬得发疼，光是想到是伊利亚在做这一切，盖文就有点过分激动。而伊利亚的味道就在他身边，盖文感觉到自己被圈了起来，卡姆斯基的下巴压在他头顶，伴随着对方低沉的嗓音喊出他的名字，盖文猝不及防地射了出来。

这简直是……丢脸。盖文自暴自弃地靠在卡姆斯基身上，拒绝面对现实。他努力平复着起伏的胸口，不想发出更丢人的声音。但卡姆斯基没有放过他，他的兄长在他失去反抗能力的时候重新进入了他，盖文发着抖，快感和疼痛交替着，他含混不清地骂了两句，接着被操得更深，卡姆斯基当真是个混蛋，盖文收紧了环在兄长背后的手臂，一面在对方身上留下泄愤似的咬痕。  
“盖文。”卡姆斯基的声音响起来，而盖文因为这一声差点又迎来了第二次高潮，他呻吟起来，这太不公平了，他在这被操得失神，另一个人还好好穿着上衣，用一种掌控一切的表情引导着他攀上顶峰。他有点恼怒地瞪了卡姆斯基一眼，恰好对上了卡姆斯基的眼神。盖文愣了愣，他都习惯了冷冰冰目视一切的卡姆斯基，几乎快忘了过去那个伊利亚，盖文迅速垂下眼睛，掩盖住了自己的表情。他不再是孩子了，伊利亚也不是十六岁时候的样子了，他真的该试着摆脱对自己兄长病态的依赖了。这样简单的关系已经足够了，他们不需要谈论其他人之间黏糊糊的感情，仅仅是在他需要的时候能够回到这里就够好了。  
而卡姆斯基没给他多想的时间，盖文被接下来的攻势彻底打乱了阵脚，他断续的喘息和压抑的低喊逐渐变成了破碎的抽泣，伊利亚并不打算放过他。盖文被一次又一次逼上顶峰，两次下来，他已经射不出什么东西了，被打乱的呼吸里间或夹杂着几声伊利亚。  
卡姆斯基容许自己在这个时候露出真实的笑容，他坏脾气的小野狗正因为失控的局面向他示弱，湿漉漉的绿色眼睛里带上了几分可怜和恳求，环在他背后的手臂滑下来，只能倚靠卡姆斯基的帮助勉强挂在对方身上。盖文的双腿抖得厉害，他发晕的脑袋没法思考太多，凭着本能迎合兄长压下来的吻，然后因为即将窒息气喘吁吁地呜咽起来。他早就忘了不愿向伊利亚求饶的誓言，带着鼻音的呼唤变得急切，有几分像是幼犬的哀叫，包含着在他清醒时刻绝不会透露的软弱和依赖。  
卡姆斯基低头，仔细端详着脱离清醒状态的小野狗，眼神里的不屑被湿润的渴望取代，鼻梁上的旧伤疤有些发红，看起来有些可怜。他通常不会喜欢和没有理智的人打交道，盖文总是让他破例，卡姆斯基乐于观察盖文的各种反应，他并没有想到自己会有这样多的耐心放在这个只有一半血缘关系的兄弟身上。盖文甚至不是那种乖乖领情的听话孩子，最起码他在成年后变得桀骜不驯，时常让人头疼。但除了血缘卡姆斯基无法解释其中的原因，他大可以不必理会这个任性愚蠢的小混蛋，他确实着迷于更高级的生命形式，1与0的高深奥秘，人与神的界限，造物主给予造物自由意志的权限。  
也许仿生人异常的原因并不仅仅是一段代码的错构。

卡姆斯基退出了他的弟弟，盖文迷迷糊糊地抓住了对方，他本能地想要伊利亚留下来。紧接着他被伊利亚圈进怀里，对方俯下身在他额头留下了一个短暂的、温暖的亲吻，“生日快乐，盖文。”

Fin.


End file.
